Gann the horse
"...mph..." Gann is a horse and professional blacksmith, he lives nowadays in the same mansion of Sheridan's And is A servant of Alahastor's like him. backstory Gann was freshly married and with four children when the noise of helicopters broke the silence of his valley, until that day he lived happily with his newbuilt family, working in his shop and looking after his children alongside his wife Leuca, And that day he missed them forever... Understanding how big was the incoming danger he told his family to run as far away as possible and never turn back, this saved them when he came, Gann never saw a human with eyes like these, filled with deep pride "Your strenght is surely great, but your use of it is questionable..." He said, before electrocuting him until he passed out. dark and cold... When he woke up he was in the littlest space he ever saw, a cage for horses... How funny... he discovered to be in what seemed to be a ship, alongside many other mobians like him caged in even worst ways... The mobians were being transported to a secret lab in Australia, where they would have served as cavies for god knows why. In those labs he met them, his four companions of misadventures: Sabre the lizard, Chio the ermine, Sheridan the bat and Jagra the cat, all poor suffering souls like him, and he couldn't do anything to prevent them and himself from suffering, until Sheridan did what nobody did before: he started rebelling, and so did all the other cavies, until they succeded in running away from their prisony. But their misadventures didn't end there, because the lethal poison injected in them to prevent them from running started to affect them, and again Gann's strenght revealed to be useless. They were fated to die, but somebody offered to help them, a weird human, whose master could save them. He brought them to Alahastor lord of the decaying black fortress, he promised to Gann and his four friends to save them, at the cost of their eternal loyalty to him. They accepted, and now they serve under him, doing his dirty business. Powers thanks to Alahastor Gann gained the power of berserkgangr, or berserk state, by unleashing all his dormant wrath he enters the berserkgangr that skyrockets his physical strenght, speed and endurance. During the berserkgangr he loses his mind attacking everything that moves With his 200 lbs hammer. but all this power has got a cost: when the he exits from berserkgangr he can't move for a short while. Despite this power he prefers fighting with his abilities of craftsmanship, this means that the most important battle for Gann is before the battle itself, when he builts some kind of hand-made weapon of mass destruction he uses against his opponent. -Raging Gann through a stone of balance Alahastor can turn his servant Gann into his "raging" form, during this transformation Gann gains control over fire and his whole body shines like a raging flame, he is also in a constant berserkgangr and his strenght and speed reach unimaginable heights. Attacking Gann directly in this form reveals to be useless, because not only he is immune to pain but his skin is as hard as iron. The only sensible way to fight him is to use his mindless rage against him and take advantage from it. if Gann is defeated while in this form he'll revert to normal Gann and then turn into a stone statue. Blacksmith shop Gann's shop looks like a small hut with a chimney surrounded by what seems to be a hot spring, unfortunately the water is so hot to literally fry whatever comes in contact with it. The shop itself is rather small, nothing more than a blank room with a table and a bunch of exposed objects, the true workshop is after a long stair that leads to an underground gigantic forge that uses a small lava river to power it's machines, here Gann works alongside three mobian moles: Vilan, Nail and Mjöllnir. he found this workshop the second day after he began living in the nearby town, people was afraid to get near to it because of three mobian moles that refused to let people get in the workshop, but Gann had no time to build one by himself so he claimed the abandoned workshop as his own. He easily defeated the three guardians that, amazed by his strenght, decided to tell him the truth: their precedent employer, the blacksmith, disappeared without a trace, and they, not knowing what to do, decided to keep everybody away to prevent people from discovering the frightening truth and accuse them for their employer's sudden disappearence. Gann ignored their plea, he was itching for work after all that time of inprisonment. But when he activated the forge again he discovered a small letter hidden in the main engine, it was a letter of the last smithy, it said that the blacksmith suffered a terrible illness and had to leave in search of a cure, he told nothing to his employees because he feared they would have followed him, so he left the workshop hoping for somebody to retrieve it.